Heero- the devil?
by G.O.D-Goddessofdeath
Summary: I didn't know what to classifiy this as, so I gessed. Yaoi hints. Something's wrong with Heero.......


*I don't own Gundam Wing *sob* (I'm asking for it for Christmas from Sunshine) but I do own most of the story line.  
  
Parings;Maybe 1x2x1, depeneds how you look at it.  
  
Warnings;Refernce to Satan, yaoi (1x2x1), Relena bashing, whole world being destroyed, maybe Duo & other pilot bashing (depends on what ending u choose), Heero turning into a devil and generel hyperness of the author.  
  
Langauge;Mainly English, some Japanese (see grid), tiny bit of Chinese, and maybe mild swearing.  
  
Monday-  
  
Quarte;Heero............we've got a new mission.........up in space..........take Wing Zero...........Heero?  
  
Quarte walks up the stairs and gingerly raps on Heero's bedroom door. When he doesn't answer Quarte bursts in and finds Heero asleep. This is the first sign for trouble. Heero doesn't normally sleep in, even on weekends. Quarte goes over and gently shakes the pilot's shoulder. Heero opens his eyes straight away (he's a light sleeper)but Quarte thought he saw his eyes a bright red.  
  
Quarte (thinks);Must be my imagination..........  
  
Heero;Hn........  
  
Quarte;You O.K., Heero?  
  
Heero;Yeah............fine............  
  
Quarte;Well.........we've got a new mission......take Zero...............I'll brief you on the way there............just get dressed and out, yeah? We've got 'breakfast' on board................'  
  
Quarte starts to walk out, but he notices Heero pale, and fall backwards onto the bed.  
  
Quarte;Heero!  
  
Heero;I'm fine............just rembered...........uh...........something........that's all................  
  
Quarte continues, but also sees Heero put a hand to his head and smack himself rather sharply over his head.  
  
-----------------------------ON BOARD--------------------------------------- ---  
  
Wufei;Where is he? We ain't got allllllll day.................  
  
Quarte sits, quite worried about Heero's behavior. He hasn't told anybody about it.  
  
Quarte;There he is!  
  
Heero boards, paler then normal and quite visibly shaking. Duo notices something's up and comes over to his normal stable friend.  
  
Duo;Are you o.k, Heero?  
  
Heero;(gulps)...........yeah.............just cold, is all.....................  
  
Quarte looks at Duo and whispers.  
  
Quarte;Come here......I think something's wrong......  
  
Duo;Me too..........hey, is Noin gonna be there?  
  
Quarte;Yeah.........why?  
  
Duo;Well, show her Heero's condition, and see what she thinks............  
  
--------------IN SPACE HEADQUATERS-------------------  
  
Noin;I see what you mean.........I'll go talk to him....................  
  
Noin goes over to Heero.  
  
Heero;............  
  
Noin;............Is everthing o.k, Heero?  
  
Heero;What?.................Yeah...........  
  
Sally;O.k. people, let's get started!  
  
----------------------------IN SPACE---------------------------------------- -------  
  
Trowa pops up over Heero's intercomm.  
  
Trowa;Well, we're nearly finshed here.......  
  
Heero is not right at all. He is paler then ever, his eyes have gone red, he's shivering, beads of sweat are all over his head and he is muttering feverishly, in both Japanese and English.  
  
Trowa;Heero!  
  
Trowa secures the line, and talks quickly to Noin.  
  
Trowa;Heero isn't right...........have a look, I mean to be like that something has to be waaaaaaaay wrong............  
  
Noin's face disappears as she goes to Heero's intercom.  
  
Noin;You're right..................the only trouble is he's not responding to anything!  
  
Duo pops up.  
  
Duo;Hey, guys, what's up?  
  
Noin;Heero isn't well at all, Duo............contact him and see if you can snap him outta it...........  
  
Duo;O.k.!  
  
His head disappears, then reappers over the intercom.  
  
Duo;No.............but I have a good idea...........We get to suits (ours) say........Heavyarms and Deathsctyh.............the pilots go out and into Zero, take Heero, and put him in one of their Suits..........two is for safety and surport................  
  
They tried out his idea, failing miserablely.  
  
Noin;Everytime a Suit comes near, he attacks.  
  
Trowa;The most worrying thing now is.......him. He's got worse. He's talking Japanese, and we can't get anything out........it's like he's being controled............I can understand him, but it is mainly nonsense................  
  
Heero pops up on intercom.  
  
Heero;Help..............dama(1)...........Omea o Korosu(2)...................Nikru(3).......Gomen nasai(4)........I think I'm being controlled by something..................get me and Zero outta here while It stops..................this is killing numouos people.................................................baka(5)  
  
Heero goes very pale, leans down, and vomits. He doesn't bob up, for he has fallen unconcius.  
  
Noin;We have to act NOW! Duo, get in there, switch auto-pilot on, and send it to Earth. Quarte's already gone home, so I'll send him a message about Heero..........GO!  
  
This is done quickly, and about three quarters of the way to Earth, Heero awakes, and doesn't feel right. his head is throbbing, in a mix of hangover and migrain, and he feels hot, and sweaty. The Gundam does a smooth landing outside Quarte's mansion, where he and most of his sevants were waiting. Heero stumbles out of his Gundam, cussing in Japanese.  
  
Heero;Kuso(6)................kisma(7)..............Doushite(8)?  
  
Quarte;Heero? Are you o.k?  
  
He puts a cool feeling hand on his friend's feverish forehead.  
  
Quarte;You're burning up!  
  
Heero;What's worse, I've got kuso jet-lag........  
  
He fainted into Quarte's loving arms, muttering in Japanese.  
  
Tuesday-  
  
Heero awoke feeling a Hell of a lot better, and was in the shower when he noticed something that got him down a bit. He was washing his whole body thoroughly, he still felt ashamed about being so weak on Monday, when, at the end of his tail-bone, he noticed a red, smooth tail! He was a bit ashamed of it, and since he didn't see Sex Ed, (Dr. J was too busy retraining him, and he never gave Heero The Talk) he thought it happend to all men as they grow-up, and didn't think anything of it. He went downstairs, very postive, for once.  
  
Duo;Heero!  
  
Runs over and gives Heero a big hug.  
  
Duo;Hee-chan(9), better now.  
  
Heero;Yeah, now get off me, baka!  
  
Duo;Yep, that's our Heero!  
  
Quarte;No missions today...............but, I'm taking you to a docter, Heero.........  
  
Heero throws himself into a chair, and then gets up and starts pacing the floor.  
  
Quarte is quite surprised at his recation. Normal the chair Heero threw himself into would be full of bullet holes, and the gun who made those bullet holes would pushed hard againest his skull.  
  
Heero;That.......thing................yesterday..........my behaviour....................was it sane?  
  
Quarte;What do you mean, Heero? You're not mad, are you?  
  
Heero;No, but the doc. would insest I am.  
  
Quarte;I'm still taking you. I won't tell about the Japanese................but the other symptons...............have you had measles? Gladger Fever? Mumps? Chicken Pox?  
  
Heero;It's impossible for me to get those diseases.................Dr. J trained me out of them, when I had them, so I basically got no rest even when sick, then vacciented me, and vaciented me again...............it wasn't because he cared, though. He just didn't want a sickly fighting machine. I was made immune againest the common cold, as well..........................  
  
Heero suddenly stops in full blow, and falls into a nearby chair, holding his head.  
  
Quarte;That settles it.  
  
Quarte helps Heero outta the chair, and gets him into the car, with Duo's help.  
  
Quarte;He can prescribe drugs, and you will be fighting again soon.  
  
Heero;I'm fine! Tiny migrain, thats all. No, it's more of a tiny headache, is all.  
  
But inside his head it was pounding, like somebody trying to get out............And even Duo and Quarte, up front, noticed Heero gasp everytime they took a corner.  
  
-------------------------AT THE DOCTERS-----------------------------  
  
Nurse;Heero? Heero Yuy?  
  
Quarte;That's us, Heero.  
  
Heero had been doing quiet medertion. Now, he opened his eyes, and slowly got up, with Duo and Quarte in front.  
  
Docter;Now, which one of you is Heero Yuy?  
  
Heero holds up his hand. The other two look away, scared the docter may send them away when their friend needed them the most. But, he only turned and asked.  
  
Docter;And what are your names?  
  
Quarte;I'm Quarte Rabara Winner and I will be paying any fees, and he's Duo Maxwell.  
  
Docter;Now, what seems to be the problem?  
  
Heero;Hn................I ain't got a problem............it's them two what need their heads examined!  
  
Docter;Then why is this appointment made for one Heero Yuy?  
  
Quarte;Yesterday, Heero didn't seem at all well.................he was pale, shaking, red eyes, feverish, and then he just collasped. He can't get most illnesses, so I think it's a little more.  
  
Docter;O.k.................Heero, step this way please. One of you can go with.................How about Duo?  
  
Duo;Oh, yeah, fine with me!  
  
They go into a smaller room, with a bed, and lots of sciencetific equipment.  
  
------------------------TWO HOURS LATER-------------------------  
  
Duo comes out of room with some bad news.  
  
Duo;His refleixes are slow, his heart too fast, his pulse racing, nearly blacked out on running machine, he's got a very high tempture, and now he's turned into a shortness-of-breath.................................he also refused point blank to be examined fully, you know, taking his clothes off, etc.  
  
Heero storms out of small room, grabs his coat and yells.  
  
Heero;It's just a headache! I'm fine really! Now just leave me alone!  
  
Heero turns to Quarte and Duo.  
  
Heero;I'll wait in the car if you want to talk to Mr. Manic man over there.................but, be warned, if you take to long, I'll drive home, get my Gundam, and blow this place up. I no longer feel upset when I use Zero as a tool for a massacre.  
  
He stomps out of the, room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Quatre;I'm so sorry................he's been a little off recently.....................  
  
Duo;You do know what it is, don't you?  
  
Docter;Well, in a normal human, it could be anything from Gladger Fever to Chicken Pox but.............I've been going over these notes that Dr. J sent me, and it seems Heero's even immune to the common cold! Maybe it's just hormones............  
  
---------------AT QUARTE'S MANSION-------------------------  
  
Duo had just broken the disterben news at the Winner mansion. Heero was not in the room they had decied to meet in (one of the large dinning rooms the Winner's could afford). He was in one of the sitting rooms, surposedlly sleeping or watching the T.V, gathering energy for tomorrows mission full day.  
  
Trowa;I vote that Heero should have at least one day off. I think all this killing of people is getting to him.  
  
Wufei;Days off are for weakling onnas(1*)!  
  
Everybody ignored the Chinese warrior.  
  
Quarte;Well, I agree with Trowa.  
  
Duo;Me too!  
  
They walk into the living room to break the news to the resting Heero. Strangly, he took the news good and agreed.  
  
Heero;Yeah, maybe all this killing and stuff has caught up with me.......................time to take a break............  
  
Wufei;Weakling..............onna............weakling onna.  
  
Quarte;What's that on your arm, Heero?  
  
Heero's shooting arm (the right) was red and raw looking.  
  
Heero;Well, it's been a little itchy, but I haven't been scratching it too much.........  
  
Wednesday-  
  
Heero slept in, Duo not being sure if he was taking adventage of a day off, or if he generally was ill. All the others had missions, accept, of course, Heero and Duo. Heero woke up at 1100 hours, and went to a have a shower.  
  
Heero;Owwwwwwww..........my head..........what was I on last night? Hang about................what's this? No wonder my head's sore! There's two bumps, about the size of walnuts! Wait.............I'll have to wear a hat, other wise Duo will take me to the nutty ward or something again...............hang on..........maybe I belong there! I mean, I am talking to myself!(!)  
  
The day past, Duo asking little or nothing about the hat. Heero was pleased.  
  
Heero(thinks);Maybe I can take this hat off in acouple of days....................  
  
Thursday-  
  
Heero woke up at 1100 hours again, but his head hurt more then anthing, and he head the strnge urge to rub his head on the bark of a tree..........He didn't get up to have a shower, just lay, half awake. After a while, he slowly got up, and, instead of his normal shower, he threw some clothes on, and a different hat (so he'd look like he'd made a bit of an attempt). Down the stairs, he felt faint, and had to pause, grabbing onto the banister. Once he felt well enough to go on, he scolded himself for being what Wufei would call 'a weaklig onna.' But there was a buzzing in his head, that just wouldn't stop. He took a deep breath before he stepped into the Winner kitchen to stop him fainting, but it failed.  
  
Heero;Guys.................I...............I d..........don't feel well.....................  
  
He landed on the kitchen floor with a thump of need, the four other pilots staring at the 'perfect pilot' who had never been ill in his entire life, now apparently weakened.  
  
Friday-  
  
Quarte was trying to conntact Dr. J to see what Heero's mysterouis illness could be, Trowa and Duo were waiting nervously for any info from anybody, or any changes, good or bad, in the Perfect Pilot, and Wufei, well, he was meditating.  
  
Quarte;Pick up the damn phone, damn you!  
  
Heero wiggles in his sleep, and half opens his eyes.  
  
Duo;Heero! How d'ya feel, Hee-chan?  
  
Heero;Bakamono(10)..........................Ai shiteru(11)...............koi(12)..........  
  
Duo;Huh? I don't speak much Japanese.........  
  
Trowa;He said; Stupid person............I love you.................lover................ I think he can only speak and understand Japanese.  
  
Trowa turns to Heero.  
  
Trowa;Kudashi(13), dajioube desu ka(14)?  
  
Heero;Sahodo(15) dajioube(16).  
  
Trowa;Doushite?  
  
Heero;Gomen nasai................Shinigami(17).........  
  
Duo;For those who cannot quite understand Japanese, please explain.  
  
Trowa;Well, I said, 'Please, are you o.k.?' and he said,'Not so fine,' and I said,'Why?' and he said,'I'm very sorry.........God of Death..........'  
  
Heero suddenly cries out in his bed, and Quarte (now off the phone), Trowa and Duo rush over. Heero's eyes are bright red, like blood, and he is screaming in Japanese as if in agony.  
  
Heero; Kudashi iya da(18), dame(19), yameten hanasete(20)!  
  
Trowa;He said,' Please no, no, stop, let me go!'  
  
Trowa turns to Heero and practilly yells in his face(2*).  
  
Trowa;Shikkari shite, kudashi(21)! Iya(22)! I said,'Hold on, don't give up, please! No!'  
  
Duo;Ta for the running commentry.  
  
Heero is suddenly calm, and the redness is nearly gone from his eyes.  
  
Heero;Duo.............Shinigami...............come here.................  
  
Duo;O.k............................  
  
Heero;My Duo-chan, tell them, for you are the God of Death, and governer over all that is weak, dying or dead, that I have an uncureable illness, that I have Satan himself inside of me. He gets in when you are weak, reaks havoc on the body, takes control of the brain, heart, and all of the body, and then uses you as the puppet for his evil deeds. As I said, this is uncureable, at least until the Devil starts using the person. To cure me, and save yourselves and the Earth you must..........  
  
Heero gasped, and began talking fast-flowing Japanese.  
  
Heero;............Go bus(23), huso ku bakas(24).............  
  
Trowa;I could follow this, but there real is no point, for it is all nonsense. This is what he said,'Five husbands, add nine fools............'See? No point.  
  
Quarte;Lets go to the Libary to search Satan or the Demon, so we can save Heero.  
  
Trowa;Better one of this stay here to keep an eye on him?  
  
Duo;Good idea.................HEY, WUFEI!!  
  
Wufei;You interupted me in the middle of a trance. You will be cursed!  
  
Duo;Yeah, whatever................you can speak Japanese, right?  
  
Wufei stops in the middle of cursing Duo.  
  
Wufei;Yes, of course. Why?  
  
Duo;Babysit him, will ya?  
  
Wufei;Fine!  
  
Wufei sits down mooderly on a wooden chair next to Heero's bed. The others go outta the room towards the Libary.  
  
Wufei;Stupid bakas.............and all because Heero is weaker then them...........  
  
Heero starts to mumble and moan in the bed, speaking Japanese in long sentences, but none of it making any sense. He is quiet for a little while, and then sighs, speaking one word.  
  
Heero;Sarabada..............(25)  
  
Wufei;Whatever, man...............yeah, sarabada, the last farwell...........the last words my wife ever spoke to me..........hang on, the last farwell! This ain't good!  
  
Wufei begans to talk to Heero in Japanese.  
  
Wufei;Kudashi, shikkari shite!  
  
Heero didn't responed. He was now as pale as death, and Wufei couldn't see him breathing.  
  
Wufei;Dajiobu desu ka? Masaka(26). Doushite? Oyaoya(27)! Kuso, kisma!  
  
Wufei(thinks);This really isn't good.............I should go get the others.  
  
He runs out of the room, skidding comically on the carpet.  
  
This was meana be a funny story but, it failed. Here are the translations;  
  
1-Dama= 


End file.
